


To the river/沿河行

by Pinwheel_L



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel_L/pseuds/Pinwheel_L
Summary: 一个关于返老还童的故事。史蒂夫一出生便是个头发花白的七十多岁老人，他在最糟糕的人生阶段遇到他一生的挚爱。





	To the river/沿河行

**Author's Note:**

> 本杰明巴顿奇事AU  
> 斜杠无含义，互攻

“在你身上，看见了那注入大海的河口，它庄严地扩大了，展开了[1]。”

一九一八年，一战结束，城里新建了火车站。市长请来最好的钟表匠图盖先生打造了一座大钟。钟有些特别，它是倒着走的。图盖先生说，他在战争中失去了唯一的儿子，他希望时光能倒流，那么在战场上牺牲的孩子们就能起死回生，然后回家，工作，娶妻生子，过完他们漫长而又充实的一生。  
在那天夜晚，罗杰斯夫人分娩了。她的孩子不同寻常，一出生便是个头发花白的佝偻。当他哇哇坠地，产房里所有医生护士都开始同情罗杰斯夫人——她定是在战地医院照料病人时不小心染上了怪病，否则不会诞下如此怪异的婴孩。它还不太会哭，全身皱巴巴，面容像个七十多岁的老人。直到护士长米歇尔女士拍它的屁股，它才像猫儿一般断断续续地哭，连赫伯曼医生也忍不住摇头。  
“让我看看我的孩子。”罗杰斯夫人有气无力地喊道，护士们纷纷让开一条路。米歇尔女士小心翼翼地为小罗杰斯裹上白棉布，慢步送到它母亲的怀抱。“我可怜的孩子啊，你是乔留给我最后的礼物。”罗杰斯夫人低声哽咽，眼泪簌簌地掉，“这不是你的错。”  
赫伯曼医生吩咐病房里的所有人，一律不得将新生儿的事往外传，罗杰斯夫人表达了她的感激。母子俩在医院里度过照料良好的一周，并在一个风和日丽的下午秘密地出院。令大家都欣慰的事，小罗杰斯得到母亲毫无偏见的慈爱，她吻它的额头，像是清风亲吻河岸上的杨柳一般。  
“宝贝，你会沿用你祖父的名字：史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯。”

在小史蒂夫五岁的时候，罗杰斯夫人带着他从布鲁克林的东边搬到西边，这片街区的爱尔兰裔要比以往住的地方要少得多。各种肤色的人混居在这里，他们在巷道中穿行，有时还会从外面带来不少好处。  
罗杰斯夫人在这里找到战后第一份的稳定工作，地点是所不错的养老院。她当上了护工，院长允许她把史蒂夫带在身边。老人们都喜欢史蒂夫，他虽然不能帮母亲干些什么，但他愿意陪老人们聊天。久而久之，史蒂夫成为养老院里的一道奇观，他混在那群老人之间，向他们学习钓鱼，张口便是改不掉的浓重口音。他最初的玩具是老人们借给他的老花镜，摔不坏的木碗，还有吹不出声响的口琴。莱登夫人教他弹钢琴，他第一次听到这个黑色的庞然大物发出声响，叮叮咚咚悦耳极了。  
“妈妈，妈妈。”接着，他说出了一句完整的话，罗杰斯夫人喜极而泣。  
随着成长史蒂夫都渐渐地意识到自己与周围的大人的不同，他的人生经历并没有他外表那般丰富，不懂的东西有很多很多。他不知道老人们所有关于生与死的玄奥话题，也搞不清楚睡着和永远醒不来有什么区别。比起跟母亲一起去教堂祷告，他更爱摇着轮椅到露台上，看楼下的孩子们玩游戏，优哉游哉地度过一个下午。真是怪异的小老头，邻居们也开始口耳相传，于是史蒂夫很久未在出门在外时喊过母亲。他隐隐约约是知道什么的，罗杰斯夫人心想。  
“这不是你的错。”她常常握着他的手说，“你只是比其他人多一些特别之处。”  
史蒂夫回答说没关系，谢天谢地，他要比普通的孩子更为聪慧，甚至要比长他好几岁的人都要懂事。罗杰斯夫人望着孩子的面容，发现他的眉宇多少还保留乔的影子，皱纹也比刚出生时浅了不少，没准这孩子只是生长轨迹与常人相反而已。

第二年夏天，史蒂夫总算摆脱了轮椅。他现在能扶着墙慢慢地走上好一段路，罗杰斯夫人为此感到高兴，因为她的虔诚祷告终于换来了上帝的馈赠。在这之后，罗杰斯夫人开始想方设法让史蒂夫获得上学机会。她通过要好的同事找上了附近学校，花了很长时间向校长秘书解释史蒂夫的年龄。“他只是看起来比较成熟罢了，我有医院开出的出生证明，他确实还只是个孩子。”罗杰斯夫人苦苦哀求道，“哪怕不能在教室里给他安排一个座位，只要能让他在后门旁听，也是莫大的欣慰。”  
秘书果断地拒绝了她，说：“我们必须保证大多数的孩子不被他吓坏。你可以适当地考虑下向残障协会申请帮助，他们向来对军人及其家属十分友好，每月还会发放定额的救助金。”  
“相信我，他并非残缺……他只是我的孩子啊。”  
“然而对孩子们来说，他和他们的祖父没什么两样。”

次日，史蒂夫辗转地听到人们描述母亲哀求校长秘书时的情形，那时他正在河边看人们垂钓，成群的孩子在岸上嬉笑打闹。他们把皮球踢了过来，砸中了史蒂夫的小腿，有个棕色头发的小男孩跑到史蒂夫面前向他道歉。  
“对不起。”小男孩诚恳地说，“隔天我会和家人一起上门赔礼道歉的。”  
他颤巍巍地低头跟男孩说没关系，此时他多想告诉男孩，他也想和他们一样上普通的学校，和他们一同在河岸边上玩耍。他从不敢解释他身体的年龄，因为那样会给母亲带来更多的烦恼。在夜里他常常听见母亲在卧室里叹息，“主啊，请宽恕我的罪行，莫将惩罚降于我儿上。”这怎能不令他难过。  
小男孩怔怔地看着他，原来他不自觉地掉了泪。“这个送你。”男孩双手把球交给他，并转身对孩子们说，“今天就到这里，我们还是散了吧。”“时间还有点早。”“我还想再多玩一会儿。”孩子们叽叽喳喳地表达留恋，史蒂夫又把皮球还给小男孩。  
“你不喜欢球吗？”  
“我不会……”  
“我们可以教你。”小男孩咽了咽口水，“你可以先在一边看，我们刚好还缺一个裁判。”

史蒂夫交到了人生中的第一个朋友，他叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，但人人都习惯叫他巴基。理论上，他要比史蒂夫年长一岁，除此之外，史蒂夫还知道他是家里的长子，同时也是这一带的孩子王。巴基似乎不怎么在意史蒂夫外表上的年龄，在他影响下孩子们都开始对史蒂夫直呼其名。  
在接下来的几个月里，他学会了踢球，尽管他总是会把全身弄得脏兮兮的，罗杰斯夫人还是为他感到高兴。巴基常常是孩子们中最晚回家的一个，他喜欢花更多时间和史蒂夫待在一起。起初，他教史蒂夫识字和算术，并在黄昏时找了个舒服的地方，两人一起完成家庭作业。  
由于罗杰斯夫人会在史蒂夫睡前读各种各样的故事，史蒂夫对语言的掌握要比巴基出色得多，正好能帮忙解决老师布置的作文。“这样真的可以吗？万一被你的老师发现怎么办？”史蒂夫问。  
“他们不会发现的。”  
史蒂夫在巴基的作文里写今日在母亲的书架上读到的短诗：“那就让插翅的幻想去流浪，穿过那不断扩展的思想。”巴基趴在一边问他这段话是什么意思，他很认真地向巴基解释，可是巴基怎么也听不懂。“有时我会觉得你和我相差无几，但你总是会些大人们才知道的事。”巴基有些沮丧地说，“我总是跟不上你的步伐，你到底几岁？”  
“我快七岁了。”史蒂夫如实回答，“但我生下来就是个老头。”  
“你会永远是个老头吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“是不是孩子生下来就是孩子，妈妈生下来就是妈妈，老师生下来就是无所不知的老师？”  
“不是，他们会慢慢变成现在的样子，我或许只是个意外。”  
“我会有一天变成你吗？”  
“也许会，不过这要过很久才能知道。”史蒂夫想起他曾见过隔壁屋莱登老妇人年轻时候的照片，她向他解释过人要经过一段漫长的时间来成长，成熟，最后变老，而他似乎从一开始就站在所有人的终点了。  
巴基从草地上站起来，说：“那你得等等我。”

时间从不容许等待。  
在史蒂夫十岁那年，美国经济爆发式繁荣，大街小巷都洋溢着虚假的慷慨。史蒂夫开始早早地起床去卖报纸，有人会说他长得像老祖父，并多给了他不少小费。他小心翼翼地把钱交给母亲存起来，那年圣诞节养老院还办了个小小的派对。有位退休的老先生答应罗杰斯夫人教史蒂夫知识，母子俩喜出望外。周末巴基来探望祖母的时候，给史蒂夫带来他从前用过的课本，史蒂夫如获珍宝。  
“你长高了，头发也比从前浓密了。”巴基踮起脚摸他的脑袋，两人坐到钢琴边上谈天。风吹得铃铛叮咚作响，史蒂夫说刚刚可能有猫经过。他们连忙站起来看，果然桌上少了一块鱼肉。“算了，我们不要去追。”  
“说不定我能赶上。”巴基说。  
“它跑得很快，很快。”  
“奶奶说它已经是只老猫了，也许我能比它快。”  
他看见巴基跑出门外，像是一团欢快的旋风。阳光与树影交错投在男孩身上，四散的尘埃仿佛在空中蝶泳，它们随着男孩的呼吸浮浮沉沉。史蒂夫沿着墙走，在转角接到抱着猫打滚的巴基。男孩的衣服被猫抓破，但他依然乐此不疲。嘿，史蒂夫，我赶上它了。巴基兴奋地朝他喊，同时老猫踩着他的肩膀。  
史蒂夫突然无比羡慕巴基。他拄着拐杖，弯下腰想要扶对方起来，而巴基松开猫，起身给了他一个大大的拥抱。

而好景不长，先前堆砌的所有繁荣都在一夜之间崩塌，人群聚在华尔街街头惊恐地看着股票暴跌。纽约迎来一个萧条的秋天，愁云惨雾很快蔓延到各个城市。养老院的经营出现了些问题，罗杰斯夫人日益憔悴。还好，她还不至于彻底丢掉这份工作。院长向她保证，无论如何养老院也要坚挺下去。  
这里总有人陆陆续续地迎来死亡，而空出的房间会搬进新的人。史蒂夫依稀还记得莱登夫人，但他已经有好几个月没跟她聊天了。他闻到隔壁房间有浓重的味道，不小心打翻了自己桌上的玉米汤。罗杰斯夫人让他别靠近那里，说是房间需要消毒。“妈妈，莱登夫人呢？”他问。  
“她走了。”  
“去哪？”  
“天堂。”  
史蒂夫看见有穿着黑色西装的男人抬着木棺材走出养老院的大门，他问母亲天堂是否是一个盒子，她说不是，然后指了指自己的心脏，又点了点史蒂夫的，说天堂在这里。  
“我也会去天堂吗？”  
罗杰斯夫人温柔地抱着他，说：“我们每个人都会去天堂。”  
他们接连度过三个艰难的冬天，罗杰斯夫人没能走到草长莺飞的季节，她在春寒料峭之时病倒了，并从此卧床不起。为了治病母子俩几乎花光先前所有的积蓄，但远远不够。史蒂夫在码头打临时工，他几乎什么都干不了，老板数落他一事无成，最后他没再干体力活，改为当出纳员。老板觉得他还凑合，便留了他作长期。有次，老板和常年合作的船长一起喝酒，船长问史蒂夫，“你个半只脚踏进棺材的人，为何还想着来码头工作。”  
他不好诚实作答，只得说：“为了家人。”  
船长大笑，酒杯被摔在地上。我也曾有过一个老父亲，他说。  
那时候，巴基越来越频繁来养老院。他的祖母也时日无多了，因而他常常带着弟弟妹妹到养老院探望。在某个留守的雨夜，巴基和史蒂夫分食一个酸涩的苹果，果肉太硬，以至于根本咬不动。这是史蒂夫最后一次看巴基哭，尽管他刚答应祖母从今往后要当个坚强的人。巴基说，最爱他的祖母要走了。  
“她会去天堂。”  
“你也会去天堂吗？”  
史蒂夫脱下帽子，露出他日益浓密的灰白头发。他能够感受到自己一年比一年精神，视力也正渐渐变好。  
“或许没那么快。”  
男孩用颤抖的声音表达他的害怕。“我怕我赶不上了。”

罗杰斯夫人和巴基的祖母几乎是同日下葬。史蒂夫在墓地里遇到巴恩斯一家，穿黑色丧服的男孩正变成少年。巴基体贴地将祖母最爱的花放在十字架底下，然后目送着棺材沉入大地。哀乐奏响，如泣如诉。巴基像棵挺拔的小树站在人群间，拥着年幼的弟弟妹妹一动不动，身上沾满他们的鼻涕和眼泪。  
史蒂夫从烟雨里走出来，停到巴基的身边。巴基问他从今往后如何打算，他说他不会再呆在养老院了。  
“我不知道我还有多少时间，但我想跟船长到世界各地去看看。”  
“记得给我寄明信片。”  
“当然。”  
港口的汽笛声遥遥而至，临别时他们交换了一个短暂的拥抱。巴基的身高快要赶上他了，让史蒂夫几乎要忘记他们在肉体上的年龄沟壑。史蒂夫一遍又一遍地想，这世上或许只剩巴基知道他真实的模样，知道他的心还只是个十来岁的少年。  
在登上轮船的第一个夜晚，史蒂夫坐到了破旧钢琴旁，听船员们喝酒吹嘘过往。一个头戴灰色帽子的中年男人用胳膊撞史蒂夫的肋骨，问他要不要也来点儿。同时，对面也有人注意到了史蒂夫。我们这里居然还有这么一个老家伙，他哈哈大笑。  
船长一只脚踩在椅子上，接过他的话。人生随时可以重来，我那老父亲在七十岁还敢出海打渔呢。

史蒂夫在船上度过有惊无险的五年，每到一个新的地方，都会给巴基写张明信片。他去过许多地方：萨凡纳，迈阿密，查尔斯顿……最远到欧洲。巴基常常给他写信，抱怨他寄来的明信片内容太少。“你能不能多描述一下那边的风土人情？我好奇极了。”史蒂夫能透过一叠叠信纸，想象在大洋彼端的友人如何孩子气地写下这段话。  
也是从这个时候起，史蒂夫开始自学绘画。起初他爱用炭笔，画纸上填满黑白。到后来，他渐渐发现自己能识别的颜色变多了，色弱正在慢慢改善，早晨整理仪容时还发现头顶有新长出来的头发。或许他真的是座倒着走的时钟，史蒂夫感到了庆幸，他总算不用日夜提心吊胆怕死神提前上门将他领走。  
他在鹿特丹港口集市上买了一顶颇具当地风情的帽子，用以掩盖他身体在这些年间发生的变化。尽管他还是没有习惯酒和烟斗，船员们还是乐意找他聊天。“现在我越看越喜欢你这顶帽子。”有一次，船上的厨师这样对他说，“它让我觉得你最近比从前高了。”  
史蒂夫笑了笑，绕去别的话题转移厨师的注意力。

五年合约结束之时，史蒂夫曾回到布鲁克林看看。纽约街头变化了不少，他还是能不绕路地找到养老院，和人们一道去教堂参加老院长的葬礼。最后一个见证他童年的长辈已经离世，他望见养老院有许许多多的陌生面孔，人人有着相似的面容。过往的悲伤浸泡在悠扬的管风琴奏乐里，手中的种子冒出新芽。牧师说院长这一生，是值得被后人纪念的伟大人生——“图盖先生年轻时作为兢兢业业的钟表匠，在中年送走上战场的儿子。他在最无望无助的时刻修筑了火车站的大钟，并着手用毕生积蓄经营一家养老院。愿上帝给予他一个好归属，就像他为所有人做的那样。”  
从教堂出来后，史蒂夫在小道上恰好碰到了巴基，两人一眼就认出了对方。  
“史蒂夫你长高了！”巴基上前搂住他的肩膀，史蒂夫也明显感觉到他比以前高了。他们相互蹭到了脸，史蒂夫随手摘下了帽子。“太好了，你的头发也变黑了。”  
“可不是。”  
“欧洲如何？”  
“很好。”史蒂夫说，“和以前书上读到的一样。”  
“精灵真的存在吗？”  
“我在英国没遇到过，或许你能碰上。”  
“听你这么说，我也想去欧洲看看。”  
我也希望能和你一起去看，史蒂夫心想。可他同时想到船上枯燥的生活，便改口说：“会有机会的。”  
他的眼神告诉史蒂夫，他歆羡那样的生活，就算变成流浪汉也没关系。只要和他谈话，史蒂夫就会无自觉地流露出年少轻狂。  
“在船上，很多时候，我都会忘记我是十八岁。”  
“你本来就只有十八岁。”  
巴基把史蒂夫那顶荷兰帽子，戴到了自己的头上。

一九三六年的秋天，史蒂夫第一次去科尼岛，还在巴基的建议下尝试了云霄飞车。万幸的是，穿红背心的工作人员没有把他从队伍中请出去。在升到最高处时，他差点丢了魂，并，发誓再也不玩第二次。但二十分钟之后，他又坐上了摩天轮，这回要温和得多。狭小的座舱里他和巴基面对面坐着，窗外是不断下降的风景。  
“这里可以俯瞰海湾。”  
他们望出窗外，看见海岸线处有金黄的沙滩和五颜六色的遮阳伞，看见雪白的浪潮和飞舞的海鸥，看见对岸不断生长的钢铁丛林。自黄金时代以来，城市发展日新月异。“五年前，那里还是一片废弃的空地。”史蒂夫指着远处的摩天大厦说。  
“你该常回来看看，它每天都在改变。”  
“你知道的。”史蒂夫顿了顿，深呼吸后继续说，“我不能在某个地方停留太久，否则会被别的谁认出来。”  
巴基沉默地看着他。  
“在目前为止的人生，我遇到过许许多多的人，他们给过我帮助，也给过我伤害。有些事他们会记着，但有些事他们早就忘了。更多时候，我希望自己尽可能在不得不说谎之前离开，因为——”  
“他们都没能成为你。”  
“你小子知道自己在说些傻里傻气的话吗？”  
“傻里傻气的人是你。再说，我……”  
座舱突然来一个趔趄，史蒂夫不自觉地扶住头顶的荷兰帽子。接着，巴基把手叠在他手上，替他摘掉了帽子。史蒂夫，史蒂夫？咫尺之间他听见少年巴基，不，青年巴基在轻唤他的名字，叮咚，叮咚，生命之泉在回响，旋即他便品尝到从头到尾的甘甜。  
高空日光穿云破雾，他们交换了一个短暂的吻。巴基伏在他耳边宣告，他十四岁时就想这么干了。史蒂夫看到倒映在巴基眼中的那个沉甸甸的自己声音，沙哑地作答，你以后可能会后悔。

冬日结束之时，史蒂夫又选择去出海。  
那是一个大好晴天。布鲁克林港口有许多整装待发的轮船，处处是飘扬的旗帜。巴基向士官学校请假，特地来为史蒂夫送行。他们没敢再众目睽睽之下做出出格举动，倒是巴基，久违地像只兔子一样坐立不安。“这次又是五年？”他问。  
“也许。”  
“五年后，我也该毕业了。”  
史蒂夫张开双臂。他们像周围所有普通朋友一般拥抱。高大的船坞投下一片阴影，恰好覆在他们的身上。巴基趁着旁人不察觉偷偷亲他的耳朵，并小声地对他说，留下来，或带我走。  
史蒂夫扬起荷兰帽子，用它遮挡他们的脸，好让他们在大庭广众中吻得更久一些。“再给我一些时间。”他说。

在世界各地奔走的日子里，史蒂夫时不时会收到言语热情洋溢的信。“我常常悄悄来到你在的地方，为了能和你在一起，当我走过你身边或就近坐下，或和你待在同一间屋子里，你不知道那微妙的带电的火正在我身体里为你燃烧。”他想象巴基的手臂缠绕他的脖子，胸膛贴着他的后背诉说滚烫的情话，然后他的身体会为此颤动，唇干舌燥。“我们的船经过辽阔的波罗的海，里海，比斯开湾，现在停泊在伦敦的夜雨里。你的信在各地辗转三个月后终于到了我的手中，当晚我便在旅馆的夹板床上梦见了棕色衣服的布朗尼，我代你向他问好。他和他的伙伴修好了我的老花眼镜，尽管我早就用不上它了。”  
史蒂夫在信纸上描绘精灵大致的模样，还在边上画上火炉。  
“我想和你一起坐在小酒馆里，坐在工人和水手们之间，听他们喝酒、咒骂天气和讲下流玩笑。然后你拉住我的手，整夜整夜，我们旁若无人地靠在一起。你得在黎明到来之前教会我如何接吻，因为天一亮我就得动身去布列斯特。”  
一周后，史蒂夫又寄出一封信。  
“风暴使我们不得不在法国滞留。圣马修岬角的峭壁着实令人胆战心惊，我登上了一座三十七米高的灯塔，它让我望到汹涌的海浪和废墟一般的修道院。上帝正看着我们，我感到了安宁。途经集市时有人在杂货摊前唱小镇之星，我拾习得几句爱尔兰语，船员们帮我纠正口音。Dia dhuit!Is breá liom tú.”  
“离开前我在布列斯特港口集市上买了一顶新帽子。我记得你喜欢蓝色。”  
“给你带了礼物。”

一九四一年圣诞前夕，他们在海上听到一个坏消息。日本在十二月七日偷袭了珍珠港，船长说他们的轮船被海军征用了，负责维修、打捞和营救。“有谁不想去打仗的？那就赶快说出来。”船长倚着扶手说，“罗斯福说我们每个人都要尽到自己的职责。如果你们还想要继续在这艘船上，你们就要成为美国海军的一份子。”  
经过短暂的沉默后，史蒂夫举起了手，说他选择跟船长走。他匆匆在利物浦码头写下明信片，“对不起，巴基，我可能要迟点回去。”  
一周，两周，一个月……四个月过去了，他没有等到巴基的回信。“再给我一点时间。”他知道巴基不会因为这种事责怪他，但他总有一种不祥的预感。半年后，他终于收到巴基的回信，上面只有短短的一句话：“我得去英国。他们需要我。”

战争和想象有些不同。史蒂夫见过国家授予父亲的紫心勋章，握在手里时能感受到其重量。而事实上，他们作为后勤并没有直接参与战争，时不时会接到些无关紧要的小任务，比如天亮前将某几艘破船拖回海岸。  
有次他们险些受到攻击。夜里，一枚鱼雷击沉了他们要去接应的船，前方炮火连天宛如白昼。船长下令要他们立即去打捞幸存者，船员们惶恐地行动起来。史蒂夫成功拉了一个断手的男人上岸，他和另一个船员帮他紧急止血，然而他并没有撑到岸上。男人的战友抱着他的肩膀哭泣，说是要把他的尸骸带回故乡。  
史蒂夫临时帮军官们登记伤亡情况，在表单上写下差不多有二十个汤姆，三十个詹姆斯……他突然感到害怕，巴基说过要随陆军部队去英国，万一遭遇不测，他可能是最后一个知道的人。  
海上期间，他关心欧洲每一场战事，而报道永远是简略的，他没法知道巴基所在的部队到底如何。播报员隔段时间就会读一长串伤亡数字，船员们脱帽对着大海哀悼。咸涩的海风迎面而来，史蒂夫尝到铁锈和藻类的苦味。

迫使史蒂夫不得不离开大海的是一次营救行动，他被流弹射中的大腿，不得不撤下来，留在港口附近的战地医院。他的大腿是保住了，但他必须拄三个月的拐杖。照料他金发的小护士们时不时找他调情，但很快就败在他的不解风情。在他隔壁病床的弗罗里达男孩说，他很羡慕史蒂夫有着成熟男人的魅力。史蒂夫没敢告诉他自己只有二十五岁。  
“你会被很多年轻女孩爱着。”  
“她们太年轻了。”  
其实他更想说，有个臭小子说要赶上我，要我等着。  
“这场战争让我失去了小腿和左眼，我希望我妈妈能在火车站中认出我。听说你们纽约有口倒着走的钟？我想去见识一下，希望它真的能让我身上的时间倒流。老男人，你后悔过吗？我是指，如果你有机会能回到过去再做一次选择，你会改变这一切吗？”  
史蒂夫想起巴基在信中说，他们需要我。  
“我会有些后悔，但我还是会做同样的选择。”  
“重蹈覆辙？”  
“谁知道呢。”

一九四五年早春，史蒂夫回到布鲁克林。  
他听见盛大的钟声在城市间回荡，然后灰色的鸽子经过上空。日光倾泻街道，仿佛是一条流动着的川河。史蒂夫沿着光逆行而上，来到肃静的港口。巴恩斯中士的遗物被送回他的亲属手上，军官们向巴恩斯夫妇解释他们无论如何也找不到中士的遗体。  
戴着蓝色帽子的史蒂夫伫立在轮船的阴影之中，未寄出的情书被放在最贴近他胸口的地方。  
他想他失约了。

 

战争结束后，史蒂夫开始在街区寻找落脚地——他没从前那般热衷于航海了。布鲁克林区开始聚集一批举止颇为前卫的艺术家，肤色，年龄，性别，出身统统变得不重要。他们有的衣着光鲜，却又终日蓬头垢面，有的神情忧郁，偶尔笑得像个孩子。史蒂夫混在他们中间，总算没那么引人注目，这里谁他妈都不关心谁是谁。  
白日里史蒂夫为社区工作，他算是半个海军，办事处的秃头男人没怎么亏待他，给他介绍了份闲差——报社摄影。不同于战前和战时的劳碌奔波，如今的记者只需到多到周围走走，自然有新鲜事送上来。史蒂夫明显地觉得日子比从前好过了，当他路过布鲁克林最密集的居民区，从某座矮小破旧的公寓里传出婴儿的啼哭声——这片颓败的土地上有了新鲜的血肉，它终得以重建，复生，然后繁荣。  
史蒂夫开始没那么难过，他虽不知道军队到底为欧洲战场贡献了些什么，但至少巴基没有白白地离开。“和平是来之不易的。”纽约市长在火车站前的就职演讲深深印在他脑海里，与此同时，还有沉重的钟声回荡——一九一八年建的那座大钟还在嗒嗒地倒着走，即使它没成功带回任何一个丧身在战场上的青年人。

从一九四六年到一九五八年，这十二年间史蒂夫拍下不少照片。在他越活越接近真实年龄时，世界也在悄悄发生变化——“从波罗的海边的什切青到亚得里亚海边的的里雅斯特，一幅横贯欧洲大陆的铁幕已经拉下[2]。”报纸上的新闻日益空泛，史蒂夫的拍摄题材转变到更为写实的周遭环境。  
他所住的公寓里的年轻艺术家们各有各的故事，他们不喜欢被拍到脸，却热衷于裸露和纹身。史蒂夫曾花了三个星期拍了一套关于手的照片，其中有三张被报社退回。“读者不大乐意看到这种照片。”编辑这样对他说。在史蒂夫的再三坚持下，编辑终于有所松动，同意刊登那张缺两根手指的老兵之手，而剩下的他怎么也不同意——两张肤色不同且年龄相差巨大的同性恋人十指相扣的照片，无论是从角度还是含义上来讲，都是史蒂夫最满意的作品。  
“很抱歉，这些对人们来说还是为时过早。比起这个，他们更关心太平洋彼端我们的老对手的动态。”  
史蒂夫看到报纸上刊载的消息，整版都是关于超级士兵计划，上面还提到苏联神秘特工相关的各种猜测。他曾以为和平已经到来，而事实并非如此。公寓地板上的小收音机里播放着访谈节目，电台主持人说起苏联发射史上第一颗人造卫星，以及即将发射的绕月飞行无人探测器，“在未来，人类无所不能。”

步入六十年代似乎是一眨眼间的事。某天起床照镜子时，史蒂夫发现自己几乎没有皱纹了，头上也不再有白发。他剩余的人生刻在他的年轮上，仿佛一本预知结局的书。新搬来这里的孩子开始管他叫叔叔而不是爷爷。他握着相机替艺术家们拍写真时，他们对他的态度更像是对兄长。“你该多笑笑。”一个年轻的摇滚乐手简明扼要地给他建议，“青春短暂，再不纵情享乐就晚了。”  
他想，他也年轻过，仅当他还能吻他爱的人的时候。如果说巴基的离开让他的灵魂一夜苍老，那他倒拨的生命之钟则是等着把巴基从死神那带回来。  
“我时常觉得你若有所失。你不拍照的时候会做些什么？有没有试着和谁约会？你有曾想过加入我们吗？呃，我知道你不怎么喜欢酒精和药品，但你得承认，它们有时的确是好东西，既能带来灵感，又能让你忘记痛楚。”  
“在我看来，日子正慢慢变好，你无法想象从前的日子有多糟。我爱的人，在你们中某些人出生之前就已经离开了。如果他能看到身后和平的城市，我想他会十分高兴。这是我该铭记的。”

在史蒂夫四十八岁那年，他终于得以卖出他的作品——早年他拍的同性恋题材组图，他还给它们取名为乐土。有人提出以五倍的价格单独买下他拍的科尼岛摩天轮，他果断地拒绝了。同年，他搬回他童年住过的街道，那所养老院已年久失修。在他最后一次去那儿探望时，意外地遇到巴基的妹妹。已嫁作他人妇的贝丽卡小心翼翼地问他是否认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他说他便是。贝丽卡惊讶得几乎说不出话来。  
“能与您再会真是太好了。”她说，“这些年来，我没少梦见哥哥。我想他一定是有话要说。”  
隔周，丽贝卡就寄来了一大箱东西，里面全是巴基的遗物——衣服，怀表，军牌，上百封信……以及一顶英式圆顶硬礼帽。史蒂夫把它戴在头上，发现尺寸刚刚好。

一九六九年是特别的一年。这年格林威治村发生了骚乱[3]，很多人站了出来，拒绝接受临检。史蒂夫也因拍摄过同性恋题材被相关人员调查，好在他们并没有因此逮捕他。同年，火车站那座与史蒂夫同龄的大钟因老化，被列入拆除建筑的名单。人们似乎已经忘记它的含义和来历，事实上它并不能在实际生活中派上用场。  
史蒂夫参加了反战大游行[4]。队伍浩浩荡荡地穿过街头，途经一座座大门灰色的教堂。商店大门紧闭，今日鲜有营业。越来越多的人加入他们的行列，高举着告示牌和旗帜。“反对战争！”和“拒绝无意义的牺牲！”成了大多数人的愿望。  
现在，史蒂夫有理由相信，世界确实在变好了。如果巴基也能生活在这个时代，他们不必再像以前那样遮遮掩掩，大可以在大庭广众之下牵手、接吻，甚至当街模仿胜利之吻[5]。除了生死，世上再也没有什么能够阻扰他们。  
在这之后，纽约建立了同性恋维权组织。某天，史蒂夫回到公寓，发现门口不仅夹着组织宣传传单，还有一张名片——“罗杰斯先生，我对你很感兴趣，你有兴趣助我一臂之力吗？我能帮你停住你的时间。”  
落款是霍华德·史塔克，多年前史蒂夫和他有过一面之缘。

史蒂夫按照霍华德留给他的联系方式，依约来到一间私密的办公室。霍华德说他早在十五年前就发现了他的秘密。“你的生命轨迹与众不同，是珍贵的实验材料。我想你也应该有听说曾经被废止的超级士兵计划——当然，我不是要把你变成战场上的怪物，也没这个必要。它的作用是保持人新陈代谢的活力，仅此而已。我现在有百分三十的把握能让实验成功，剩下的百分之六十，更好，或是变得更糟。你愿意冒这个险吗？”  
“我没什么可失去的。”史蒂夫说，“与其让我坐着等自己萎缩成一个婴儿，不如放手一搏。”  
史蒂夫接受了霍华德古怪的实验，结果似乎不坏。在两轮身体检查后，霍华德拿着试验报告跟他说，好了，现在你是半个超级战士。  
夜晚，他和史塔克夫妇举杯庆祝。宴会的末尾，霍华德醉倒在餐桌边上，而史蒂夫发现自己始终清醒。此时钟声敲响，美国跨入一九七零年。  
在新年的第一天，布鲁克林区突然加强了警备。史蒂夫绕过密集的人群，发现从前他生活过的养老院附近有荷枪实弹的士兵在巡逻。“最近有人目击危险人物在这里出没。”听觉变灵敏的他注意到那里的军官和下属正在对话。“要注意，平民的安全是首位。”  
“好的，长官。”  
蓦地，史蒂夫感到周围某道突兀的视线，有人在看他——看他头顶上的英式圆顶硬礼帽。

巴基还活着。

史蒂夫为自己的疯狂念头感到不可思议——他不该想到这个的，这么多年过去了，巴基杳无音讯，所有人都认为他已经死在战场上了，他穿过的军装，用过的怀表，未写完的信现在统统珍藏在史蒂夫的柜子里。在那灰暗而又艰苦的年代里，巴基甚至没能留下一张完整的照片。他是千千万万被战争抹掉存在的青年之一，只有恋人和母亲还清楚地记得他们的模样。史蒂夫忘不了巴基。  
老树投下巨大的阴影，史蒂夫悄悄地绕到树的背后，蝉鸣声几乎要将他淹没。他注意到树皮上有刀的划痕，接着，一只猫经过了他。隐隐约约之间他听到了远处有枪声响起，然后那股跟随他的视线消失了。  
史蒂夫没有回头，快步往更深处走，很快他便发现自己来到养老院背后。围墙已经坍塌了一半，他跨过碎石堆，周围不算太糟，至少还能勉强拼凑出当年的模样。一个皮球从屋里滚出来，史蒂夫弯腰拾起了它。  
“别动。”  
有个声音这样说。  
史蒂夫屏住呼吸，全身寒毛竖起。一把枪正抵着他的脑袋。接着，那人吐出一连串俄语，史蒂夫读到熟悉的鼻音，一星火光窜过他心房。“平民，不要回头。”声音的主人威胁他，同时离他很近，呼吸撒在他的脖颈上。  
“报上姓名。”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯……巴基？巴基，是你吗？”  
杀手沉默了。  
“你认识我，并尾随了我三条街。”  
史蒂夫站在原地不动，扳机没有扣下来。  
“巴基。”  
他又听见了一串俄语，对方放下了枪。“你就知道我拿你没办法。”苏联杀手无奈地说道。下一秒，温热的胸膛贴上他的后背，与他久别重逢的爱人正单手环抱着他，像多年前一样轻唤他的名字，然后亲吻他的耳垂，在他耳边的呢喃。真好啊，他由衷地发出感慨，仿佛了却长据已久的心愿。“你比从前高了，但愿你这些年都过得不错。”  
他想起战后雨后春笋一般涌出的新鲜事物，因战事报道减少而由厚变薄的报纸，在公寓楼下无忧无虑地玩耍的孩童，日益热闹的街道，以及商店里品类繁多的生活用品。是啊，我过得不错，史蒂夫心想。一九三零年的他以为自己会饿死在救济站长队的末尾，或者被那个眼神糊涂的死神错当养老院里的谁带走。那时他怪异，与众不同，是个失去庇护的畸形儿，随时会被优生学的狂热支持者盯上。他撑到正逐渐变好的时代，撑到巴基回到他身边的那刻，这都足以让他拍着胸脯说过得不错。  
“我做了一个很长的梦，现在我醒过来，而你恰好照在我身上。”  
“也许……我并不像你想象的那般。”  
史蒂夫把爱人的右手移到自己心脏的位置。“你在这里。”他如此宣布，同时还碰到了巴基一直不愿放出来的左手——那手坚硬的质地令他立马就领会到了什么。“那都不重要。”  
“你得知道，我这些年来做的那场梦有多坏。”

他们在一个仄陋的小房间里过夜，拍干净沙发垫上的灰并将它铺到地板上。没有枕头，没有毯子，一九三零年时的他们也是这么过来的，现在和那时没什么不同。史蒂夫半蹲在地上用随身的剃须刀帮巴基刮胡子，岁月并没在他的爱人身上留下太多痕迹。“他们有个不坏的习惯，闲置的武器总会封存起来。我大多数时间是睡在冷得要命的冰柜里。”巴基简述自己过去的二十五年人生，用它来指代自己。他试图用没那么破碎的字眼来说明他的金属义肢——那并不是一件令人愉快的玩意儿，巴基低垂的眼帘里流露着对自我的厌弃，说他这些日子几乎无法入睡。“野火一般的鬼魂穿过我的梦境，我记得他们每一个人的样子。”  
史蒂夫亲吻巴基冰凉的额头。“这不是你的错。”  
“但我的确是做了。”  
“你需要公正的审判，而不是武断的定论。”  
“他们会来的，最坏的情况不是开庭前将我处决，而是……那边的人将我带回去。”  
“我不会让他们这么做。”  
“史蒂夫，你是平民。”巴基叹气说，“你不该被卷进来。”  
“枪口对着你，等同于对着我。这里没有平民。”  
除却死亡，没什么能再次将他们其中一个带走。史蒂夫吹灭了蜡烛，黑暗沉淀下来。他们在浓稠的夜色里温存，柔声轻语中相互交出了彼此。自分别以来，他们第一次得到如此绵密的吻，宛如插上双翼飞向太阳的伊卡洛斯，天国的花园触手可及。在坠落之前，他们恨不得为这短暂而又珍贵的欢愉烙下不可磨灭的印记。

巴基说他还有一个必须要去的地方。  
史蒂夫知道那是在哪。

他们在天未亮的时候出发。史蒂夫把丽贝卡家的地址背得管瓜烂熟，他带上他能用的防具和枪，开着二手吉普载巴基去那个地方。一路上他们隐姓埋名，像是一对年轻的流浪艺术家。巴基很乐意换上宽大的T恤和牛仔裤，还有那副和史蒂夫成对的廉价墨镜。在郊外的加油站前，他帮史蒂夫解开衬衣最上方的两个纽扣，有工人盯着他们看。“没准他以为我们是逃去荒山野岭的同性恋。”  
“三十年前我们会被敲断腿，公牛从背上踩过，一群青壮年男子围着我们并朝我们的脸上尿尿。”  
“现在他们要敢这么干，我第一时间打断他们的腿。”  
“时代不同了。”  
“我从不在乎为这种事头破血流。”  
有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫仿佛又回到了十八岁。他和他爱的男孩莽撞地走在一起，在随时会被人发现的码头接吻，火热到令人害臊的情书飞越大西洋或太平洋。时间和分离不会让爱情枯萎。巴基正从最肮脏的泥潭里站起来，不顾一切爬到明亮的地方去。  
史蒂夫的舌尖滚烫，他的爱人真的回来了。

离费城还有六十公里的时候，他们转入更为偏僻的公路。这一带在十年前被废弃，如今荒无人烟。尽管他们时不时会提起司牛肉堡和黑樱桃汽水——巴基从前很喜欢这些，他们第一次去费城时就在餐厅里点了它们，但是遥远的旅途回忆并没有消除多少紧张感。  
巴基隐隐约约地听到汽笛声，久经训练的他听觉要比一般人要灵敏。很快，史蒂夫也听见了。他安慰巴基说别担心，而头顶的那片天空暗下一半，暴雨即将来临。  
“史蒂夫，我们只能到这了。”  
“别这么说，巴基。我想象过我们的终结，但绝不会是今天那样。我们还有很多地方没有一起去过，比如都柏林，布列斯特，阿姆斯特丹……这三十年来我都在幻想，假使战争从未来过，你我没有各自远走高飞，早些年我们便在布鲁克林港口登船出海，混在邋遢的水手和工人之间，没有人认识我们，也没有谁会记得我们。我们就好比一双快活的海鸥。  
“或许在某一天，我的血清会失效，到那时候我会萎缩成一个离不开你的婴孩，不敢独自一人入睡，每逢雷雨夜便会哭闹，甚至认不出你的模样，发不出一句完整清晰的话。在那时候你得容忍我，你的小蠢蛋一无所有，他爱你，全身心爱你，直到在摇篮里闭上眼睛，最后一个美梦都将装满你。”  
后视镜出现追尾而上的车辆，紧接着是轰隆的雷声由远及近。第一发子弹射坏他们的后车灯，骤然密集的雨点噼里啪啦地打在车窗上。他们在枪林弹雨中交换一个吻，直到子弹射中他们的后背和肩膀。

他们的逃亡之路被画上了句点。  
医生们将子弹从他们的伤口中取出，然后匆忙地缝合。超级战士血清让史蒂夫的恢复力变得不同寻常——身边满是精密仪器的他发现自己的伤口愈合得很快，但阵痛犹在。一个看起来军衔很高的中年人推门进来，坐到他面前。  
“接下来我将占用你一些时间，请你务必如实回答。首先是基本资料：史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，生于一九一八年。”中年人看了他一眼，继续读手中的资料，“一九四二年至一九四五年参加二战，并于四五年三月退伍。以上是否属实。”  
“属实。”  
“一个月前，你接受了霍华德·史塔克的实验，期间你并未离开过纽约。”  
“是的。”  
“你是否受到了同行人的劫持。”  
“他没有这么做。”  
“他和你是什么关系。”  
“恋人。”  
“你是否知道同行人是谁？”  
“他是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我从小就认识他。他在一九四二年参加美国陆军并在四三年远渡欧洲，在战场上下落不明。我手里还有他坏掉的怀表”  
“那东西我们检查过了，待会儿可以还给你。”  
“里面的是我从前的照片。”  
“这点我可以相信你。直到看到你本人之前，我都以为斯塔克在胡说八道。”中年人合上资料册，放到了一边。这时，史蒂夫在房间门口看到了一个熟悉的人——霍华德，他正快步走来。一个看起来不太像护士的黑衣女人紧跟着他，并在中年人身边停下。她在他耳边低语几句，史蒂夫听到她提到巴基。  
“最后一个问题，你是否知道他在成为战俘后被苏联人带走，经过洗脑和训练后成为杀手，代号冬日战士。两个星期前他回到纽约，险些成功刺杀某位政要。”  
“我……能猜到。”  
“他的状态还不稳定。”  
“这一路上我们并没有和任何人发生冲撞。他现在很好。”  
“前提条件是当且仅当在你的面前。”上校目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛能从他身上灼出一个带烟灰的洞，“冬日战士不能活着，我们来做一场交易。”

一九七零年二月，美方宣布抓获刺杀未遂的冬日战士。在审判期间，冬日战士自行绝食，经劝退无果。三月十六日，冬日战士避开监视人员利用电线设备自焚狱中。苏方未予回应，至此一切调查告落。  
离巴基康复训练结束还有四十五分钟，史蒂夫在神盾局的休息室里读到这则消息，心里松了一口气——这世上再也没有冬日战士，回到人们视野的是前二战老兵巴恩斯中士。尽管苏联人在他脑子里种下的东西几乎被拔除得差不多了，他还是要定期接受心理检查。霍华德说，等巴基再稳定一些的时候，上校打算分派点特殊的任务给他们。“你以为我是拿什么去说服他？神盾局需要超级战士。”  
“我知道。”史蒂夫说，“可我还不太会战斗。”  
“会有人来教你。”

六月份时，他们受邀去参加霍华德举办的新生儿派对，五十多岁才初为人父的他费了好大劲才学会如何使怀里的婴儿不哭，他的妻子玛利亚则耐心地在他旁边给予指导。“人类的幼崽都是魔鬼！”霍华德向他们抱怨，并举高了他的小男孩。他看起来自豪又高兴。玛利亚则对他们带来的礼物表示喜欢。  
“遇到她之前，我从未想过我会有一个家庭。她怀孕的时候，我还嫉妒小家伙抢走我在她心中的地位，现在我却堕落成一个定时定点冲奶粉的人形机器。嘿，他们都是我的珍宝。”趁玛利亚哄小托尼时，霍华德欢快地对史蒂夫说。  
史蒂夫再次送上他的祝福。他的余光瞄到巴基在看着他，在桌子底下有什么正挠着他的掌心。他握住了那只手，另一只手再将它覆上。  
在回去的路上，史蒂夫提议到河边走走，于是他们把车停在了岸边。夜空正把皓月和星辰倾倒在河中，漆黑又深远的水里有它们剥落的外壳。对岸升起了路灯，钢筋支架环绕某座正准备拆除的大楼，建筑用灯逐层堆高。巴基说他记得那里。  
“那天你在摩天轮上望出窗外，它就像棵小树那样在你面前长出新芽。三个月后我给你寄去它的照片，还在它的背后写了好些话。后来邮递员告诉我，他在诸多信件的辗转中把它弄丢了。我一回家便去照镜子，预估莫自己与你一般高，既兴奋又绝望。  
“我怕你终会有一天杳无音讯，怎会料想到先失约的人是我。跟随部队到英国时，我们在伦敦有过短暂的逗留。在轰炸后的街道废墟上满是如火如荼的柳兰，当地人叫它们火草。那时我想无论如何，就算人身死后血肉不能重构，也要回到布鲁克林。”  
听到这话后史蒂夫脱下帽子，巴基笑他像个木头做的傻瓜，好比他们还是当年那对莽撞而又不自知的情侣。“我想知道你在那张照片后写了些什么，现在听会不会有点太迟。”史蒂夫问巴基。  
“永远不会太迟。在那时我就在信上写：我从未后悔过。”  
他们仰坐在河岸边，夜晚的熏风拂面而来，史蒂夫闻到泥土、青草和雨露混杂而成的清香，直至巴基探过来和他分享樱桃的味道，他才察觉自己抚上双方之间那簇跳动的鲜红火焰。  
“要知道，我曾以为自己会孤独一生。”  
他长久地吻住爱人的唇瓣，渴望和他成为熔铸一体的雕像。若不是晚钟敲响，他们更会清晰地听见：在连接彼此心脏的血脉里，有野梦正回流。

[1] 出自惠特曼的《草叶集》。

[2] 丘吉尔的铁幕演说，被认为是冷战的开端。

[3] 对应石墙事件

[4] 对应越战

[5] 胜利之吻的百度百科解释：“胜利之吻也称作胜利日之吻、世纪之吻，是指在当地时间1945年8月14日（北京时间8月15日）发生在纽约时代广场的一幕亲吻。时值日本宣布无条件投降，纽约民众纷纷走上街头庆祝胜利。一位水兵在时代广场的欢庆活动中亲吻了身旁的一位女护士，这一瞬间被《生活》 杂志的摄影师阿尔弗雷德·艾森施泰特抓拍下来，成为传世的经典历史画面。 从此以后，每年8月14日都有数百对男女在时代广场重现“胜利日之吻”，以纪念二战结束。”


End file.
